


When You're Broken On The Ground, You Will Be Found

by Angelcraft1010



Series: Camp Camp, The Emotional Ride [10]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I feel so bad, Light Angst, Poor Max, WoodScout!Max AU, dadvid, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: The door to the mess hall was thrown open, and in walked Edward Pikeman, dragging someone behind him."David! I've returned your trash!"Everyone looked up from their activities in shock to see-"Max?"-----AKA Max is back and Pikeman is a jerk.





	When You're Broken On The Ground, You Will Be Found

David rushed over to Max and pulled him into a hug. Surprisingly, Max hugged back, but pulled away again quickly.

"Ah, ah, be careful." He rubbed his arm, where a large bruise was.

'Huh, that's strange, he would usually curse at me until I stopped.'

"Cmon, Max. Let's get you out of that uniform."

Max nodded and followed David to his cabin, dragging his bag of clothes behind him.

They stopped at the entrance to the cabin. Max turned to David.

"Why are you letting me use your cabin, David?"

He smiled, talking as he unlocked the cabin door.

"Well, the camper showers are being cleaned at the moment, so I'm letting you use mine. You seem like you need one." David tried at the gentle teasing he used to do with Max, but didn't get the old response of 'Very funny, David' or 'Oh, screw off, David' or anything similar. Max simply nodded and walked inside, setting his bag down. David smiled again.

"I'll be right here on the porch if you need me, okay Max?"

He got no response. He sighed and closed the cabin door, and after a minute he heard the shower turn on.

David let himself get lost in his thoughts. He was glad that Max was back, but was he really back? This Max seemed- no- _was_ extremely different from the one that was pulling pranks and cussing kids out just a few weeks ago.

He sighed, leaning against the cabin wall. He just hoped that Max wouldn't stay that way forever.

  
\--Dinnertime--

  
The mess hall was filled with the loud talking of campers. Max was absentmindedly poking at his food, not hungry. Nikki and Neil sat across from him, Neil ranting about how Harrison's tricks were scientifically impossible, and Nikki listening intently.

Pikeman was monitoring Max, for reasons Max didn't know, and every once in a while, when he relaxed, Pikeman would snap at him. "Keep your back straight, Maxwell." or "Don't glare at people, Maxwell." or "Don't groan at me, Maxwell."

He was starting to get annoyed.

'I'm back at the camp, why is he still hovering over me?' As Max went into his thoughts, he hunched over, putting his elbows on the table.

A sharp jab to his back startled him.

"I said keep your back straight. And take your elbows off of the table, Maxwell."  
Without thinking, Max whipped around and snapped at Pikeman.

 _"Call me Maxwell one more **fucking** time, and I'll-"_ he suddenly stopped short, clapping his hands over his mouth, eyes wide with fear.

"Wait, Pikeman, I didn't-"

A flash of intense pain across his face sent him reeling and crashing to the floor, his head making a distinct **_crack_** sound as it met the concrete.  
It suddenly sounded as if many people were yelling, but that might just be his ears ringing.

Ugh. His head hurt. And he was so very tired.

So he closed his eyes and gave in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Congratulations me, I forgot to add this to the series tag the first time I posted this,,,  
> Sorry guys •3•


End file.
